RWBY: The Spartan
by AK74FU2
Summary: Chapter 3 is almost done, but due to SOPA 2014, I will not be able to update this story until either the act passes, or it is removed. If you didn't know SOPA mean "Stop Online Piracy Act", if you want to keep it from happening, don't update anything. It might not be a good idea, plus, helping the act is a violation of the First Amendment.
1. Where am I?

RWBY: The Spartan

**I have been watching this Rooster Teeth TV series, and it's quite interesting. I decided to make a story out of it. Okay, here we go. I will be using William 043 for this. I will try to re-enact the scene on Onyx where he dies by the Hunter pair. But it might not be the best though.**

"Shit! We're going down! I repeat, Bravo 001 is going down!" the pilot of the Pelican carrying the team known as Red-Twelve. Including William-043. The Pelican crashed hard, William was thrown backward, and hit the side of the Pelican hard. His reward was a cracked tibia, and internal bleeding.

"Will, get up, we have to keep moving." one of the Spartans said to him. Will reached into his pack, and brought out a Bio-foam container, before using it on his injuries. He felt a bit better, though his injuries will still hamper him, Bio-foam or not. He picked himself up, regardless of his injuries. Will looked around to look for a weapon, which was not hard to find a rocket launcher, hefting it up and placing it on his back.

He grabbed a DMR in the process, and moved forward. The Spartan team survived, but the pilot wasn't so lucky, the cockpit of the drop ship was entirely crushed from the collision into the ground. Will muttered a silent prayer to the fallen comrade. He turned around, only to be met with Covenant forces miles away. "Shit, what do we do, now? We can't get through that." one of them said.

"We have to reach Halsey, Will I'm going to put you on Delta, as its leader." Fred told him, who saluted in return. "Okay, let's move out." he said, before moving forward, to the place Halsey and the other Spartans were.

_Two hours later._

"You think this is it?" one asked Fred, "Only one way to find out." he said before walking up to the speaker, and whispered _Oly Oly Oxen Free_.

Halsey must have been in there, because the door opened shortly after.

**(I'm going to skip to the fight where he dies, since I planned on making this story not take too much time on Halo.)**

"William, there is a pair of Hunters, this fight is over." Halsey said to him. "No, it isn't over..." he said before charging the pair. He jumped on top of the first one, punching it in the face, putting some dents in the face plate.

He had no weapon, but as everyone knew, Spartans are never unarmed. He clenched his fist, plunging it into the colony on the Hunter. He took hold of them, and proceeded to rip a chunk out of the Mgalekgolo. When he finished killing it, he forgot to notice the other one charge up its cannon.

Once he turned, he was met the huge blast of plasma striking his chest plate. It burned him intensely, fighting to stay awake. He took a step forward, before dropping to his knees, and proceeded to falling forward.

He was having a very hard time breathing, before noticing a white light. Then everything went black afterwards.

When he awoke, he saw a grey sky, most likely clouds in the sky. _Wait... clouds?_ he thought before trying to sit up, which didn't take much effort, but a little effort was taken. He checked his armor, _Wait...what?_ he thought to himself, while looking at his armor, completely unscathed.

The shot the Hunter shot at him, completely melted through his chest plate, he should have died. And yet, here he was, on the grass on the outskirts of some town.

He looked around him, possibly hoping to find a weapon. All he found was strangely a Gravity Hammer. "There were no Brutes on Onyx, and I most certainly didn't kill one there either." he said to himself.

He picked himself up, and checked his HUD. The blue shield bar was full, his newly modified motion tracker was working properly.

He picked up the Hammer, and placed it on his back. Walking forward to the town, his senses kept telling him to turn around. Something was in that forest nearby. He ignored it, seeing as he was already in the town.

He saw the residents were giving him stares, as if he was some sort of alien. Of course a lot of civilians thought of Spartans as robots. He ignored it, until he came across a store, which held six men in black, with one more with a cigar in his mouth.

Apparently they were robbing this poor man, seeing as the man being an older fellow. Will walked forward, to the store. Opening the door, the men turned around, well all except for one.

One of the men were in the back, since Will was taller than the shelves, he found it to be a little girl. The man was going to rob her, he was about to take care of these guys until that very same man was flying past him.

He looked over to the girl, running at one of them, before attacking and causing the guy to fly out the window. The girl took out something, which proceeded to form into a scythe. Oversized, yet held with strength. She was using it as if it were as light as a feather, yet again, it could be light as one.

Will proceeded to help out, picking up one man by the neck, squeezing intensely. Killing the man, he threw the man into another. His strength in the throw was enough to knock the other back by at least ten feet.

Will wasn't using his strength to its full potential, if he did that, there wouldn't be bodies, more likely pieces. But these men we no different than the Covenant.

When all of them were dispatched of, he failed to notice that one man with the cigar, "Shit" he said to himself, before watching the man take off. But not before shooting his cane, which made quite the explosion.

He wasn't affected, before following, the ladder will most likely not hold, so he rammed his fist into the wall. Making his own hand holds, he climbed up the building, he went faster to keep up, but not before seeing that same girl jumping up on top of the building.

Will just got on top, then took out his gravity hammer, there was an aircraft, so he ran. He jumped farther than most people could think of, then raised his hammer, which it struck the aircraft with great efficiency, but the aircraft remained in the air.

The hammer put a very large dent in the side. Will was panting, before turning around, to see another woman. Who in turn looked at him with suspicion. Will calmly walked forward, "You're welcome." he said that before walking away.

"You have great potential, warrior. If it's possible to allow you into my academy, then I would." the woman said to him, "Sorry, but I'm too old, plus I don't need training. I've had my share of training." he said, before turning around.

He stopped, now realizing how tired he really was, his vision darkened, blurred along with it. Before collapsing, unconscious.

**How was that? It was short but I did a good job, did I not?**


	2. New Recruit(Rewritten)

Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2, if last chapter made you think why the gravity hammer didn't completely pulverize the craft, I plan on making this story stay on the TV series' path. But with a few changes. **

Will slowly opened his eyes, finding his vision blurry. He blinked a couple times, ridding him of the blurriness. When his vision cleared, he found himself in a bed, his armor was still on, though. He sat up, stretching in the process, he looked around to find no one in the room.

He got up, the floor creaking in the process. _Where am I?_ he thought, until the door opened. In came a man in a green suit, and that same woman. "I see you are awake, I would like to welcome you to Beacon Academy, I am Professor Ozpin." he said, before taking a sip from his cup. His glasses were quite small, maybe just for show or something.

"How did I get here?" the Spartan asked. "You passed out on that rooftop, I'm surprised you didn't fall through it, you made quite a large crack in the top. You were brought here, because Glynda here, saw great potential in you. Though you seem a little old." he finished.

"No shit, I said the same thing" Will said back, "There is no need for such language." Ozpin said to him. "Okay... if you don't mind, I'm going to leave" William said, before walking to the door.

"You're leaving? Will you come back?" Glynda asked. "Maybe, if I'm stuck here for the rest of my life, then I might as well, I just need some time off." Will said, before opening the door and walking out.

Will was already down the hall, and the students were giving him curious looks, some fearful, others basically saying they could take him. The Spartan ignored it, reached the exit. Opening it, he was met with quite the view.

The courtyard of the academy was really large. He gave them credit for the looks. He closed the door before walking forward along the stone walkway. As he walked, there were multiple students messing around, he didn't want to bother any of them. So he kept on walking.

He reached the cliff, where he saw a forest below him. Static come on his radio, which made him perk up. "Hello? Anyone read?" he said, but there was just static for a couple more minutes. Will cut the communication on it. Seeing no point in continuing to try.

He checked his inventory, his Gravity Hammer was still there, a couple grenades, and strangely plasma grenades were on him too. They would prove to be helpful in combat, since they completely incinerate the enemy.

Will calculated the jump trajectory if he decided to jump off the cliff. Judging by the height and steepness, he would have no problem. Nevertheless, the height was over a thousand feet, but if he jumped just right, he would have no problem whatsoever.

A group of students gathered around him, turning his head, "Do you mind? I'm working here." he said, but they didn't budge. Standing up, he finally calculated his jump trajectory and velocity of how he would land.

He took a couple steps back, then went into a running start, and jumped off the cliff. He plummeted down at least 800 feet until he engaged armor lock. He hit the ground hard, but thanks to armor lock, he wasn't affected by the impact.

Will continued through the forest, but ignored the relentless rustling of the bushes. He would be ready for anything that came out of the bushes. His motion tracker suddenly told him of five things coming his way. By how fast the dots went down the tracker, they would be awfully fast coming his direction.

William stopped, and waited for whatever was about to barrel through the bushes. The one came out, all black with white spikes on its forearms, back of the neck, and back. By the looks of the beast, it appeared to be a bear. With a white part on top of its head, holding a symbol.

Will slowly reached up for his Grav Hammer. The beast growled loudly, but he didn't stop his hand from grabbing the hammer. The beast charged, Will pulled out the weapon, while also prepping for a swing as he took it out. Spinning around, and hitting the beast in the head, the loud whirring sound of the device, indicating that the distorted gravity hit its mark.

Then came the other four beasts, two of which looked a lot like apes. The rest were bears, Will decided to put his hammer back. He went up to his shoulder, and pulled out his Titanium A, laser sharpened combat knife out of its sheath.

Metal, scraping upon metal, the blade gleamed in the sunlight, or what sunlight that was able to get through the heavily covered trees.

An ape charged first, he sidestepped, stabbing it in the neck in the process. Not killing it, but making it fall to the ground, temporarily out. A bear came at him, along with another bear. He jumped on top of one, relentlessly stabbing it in the neck, blood staining his black armor. **(There wasn't a picture of William-043, so I made up my own description of him)** He jumped off the bear, to watch the other one crash into it. Will dropped back down, bringing the knife down on top of its head, if he knew that the top of its head would be able to take a hit like that. He would have tried a different part of the body that would kill.

Had not the knife snap, Holding the now damaged blade, he looked to the bear, and two apes. "Shit" he muttered, though he wasn't screwed, he threw the blade to the ground. Clenching his fists, the beast charged all at once.

He took a running start, punching the first one with all his strength, it appeared to have crushed its skull, since his fist went through the skull, rather than just impacting it.

The next was a bear, it came on him after he pulled his fist out of the skull. It got the lucky shot, and sent him into a tree, causing the tree to crack and groan, it was a small tree, when Will moved down, he dodged out of the way, letting the tree crush all of them before they knew it.

Will took this time to check his armor's status. _Structural integrity:100%/Shields:Online/Hydraulics:89%_.

He breathed a sigh of relief at that diagnostics, but the hydraulics would prove to be a problem in awhile. That hit must have jostled something, to cause the hydraulics to momentarily malfunction.

If it completely malfunctions, he would be stuck here, until either he starved, or something would rip through his suit.

_Five miles South of Will's position_

_Scan authorization code, 96-394-34552_

_Scan complete_

_Reclaimer gene detected_

_Monitor Alpha Sigma 98-3865_

_Authorize reawaken: Granted_

The hallways came online, blue lines along the floor. A green light appeared on one of the walls, the wall suddenly shifted, moving the metal away from the green light. Once complete, the green light moved forward, and came to be a metallic ball, of unknown composite material.

Another floating machine came forward, giving out a number of clicking and scraping noises. Possibly communicating with the ball.

_Are you sure, the inhabitants of this planet lack the gene, are your scans positive?_ the ball spoke. Again with the clicking and scraping.

_Thank you for this information, the problem is that the Reclaimer is going in the wrong direction. We must lead it here. Can you do that?_ it asked, more clicking and scraping. _Do it_ was the object's last words before the floating machine went down the hallway.

_William-043_

_Hmm, this part of the forest I don't recognize on the map I saw before I left_ the Spartan thought, before something caught his eye.

A floating machine came towards him, he recognized it to be a huragok. It began making clicking and scraping sounds, then turned around and floated away.

Will, for some reason began following it. He wasn't sure, he remember that the huragok were the engineers on Covenant ships. He began thinking if it might just be leading him to a death trap.

He took out his Gravity Hammer, and kept in his hands, and followed the engineer.

It has been ten minutes, and yet he was still waking, he began to wonder if this engineer was alright. Those thoughts were brushed aside when he saw the gigantic ship in front of him. Well, it appeared to be in the ground, but it was still large.

It definitely was not a Covenant ship, it was too angular, not smooth like all of the Covenant ships. Blue lines outlined the door, that the machine floated through.

Will reluctantly entered, but was stopped by another of the machines, it appeared to be inspecting his armor.

Then it let out a few clicking noises, but for some reason, the engineer seemed to be upset about something.

_Hello Reclaimer_ a voice said behind him. He swung around, to be met with a green eye, looking straight at him.

"..."

_I understand your uneasiness, Reclaimer. But not to worry, you are completely safe here. I am Alpha Sigma, monitor of this once proud ship._ he said.

"Where am I, what are you?" Will asked, the name wasn't exactly enough information to understand the floating ball.

_I am a Forerunner AI, but normally I am called a monitor, this ship was only one of the frigates of the fleet. While in the Slipstream, the firing of the Halos disrupted the slipstream for this ship, creating chaos in slipstream. Though being in a different dimension, the influence of the Halos still reached this ship. Causing the Forerunner that were once here to simply disappear. After the Halo firing, this ship was deprived of the Forerunners onboard. Seeing as their influence was no longer needed, and named the human race to reclaim what was once theirs. The Mantle of Responsibility was given to you Reclaimers._ he said,

"But wait, I'm not the only human here, there's more." he said, informing the monitor of the residents of the Academy not ten miles away.

_Unfortunately, they do not withhold the gene, a specific gene that signifies them as Reclaimers, we put the gene in all of the humans. These humans lack it, and for over tens of thousands of year, all of my conclusions have set down to the Alternate Reality Theory, even the Forerunner were not advanced enough to travel to different dimensions to spread their influence_ the monitor finished.

"So how am I here, I should have died, I took a plasma shot point blank straight to the chest. I should be dead." Will said.

_I am not sure how you are alive, but I do not want to delve into it, it would take too much time to come up with even more conclusions of how it's possible you're here. But attending to other matters now, your armor, from what my engineer said, is that it is severely outdated. A Class 4 to be exact, the engineers will want to repair it, and possibly modify it. Though it is your wish._ the monitor inquired.

Will nodded, before the engineers began working on removing the armor. Piece by piece, the armor was finally gone, and taken to the armor, and repair ward.

Will's Gravity Hammer, lay on the ground, he picked it up. "I was wondering if you could indulge on what this thing can be capable of in the right hands." he said, before the monitor picked it up with an orange aura beaming out of the eye.

_Very interesting, this weapon is quite the chaos bringer. It manipulates gravity, having the power to forcefully push an object away, or pull it towards the wielder. Very powerful indeed, but with certain modification, I can make it do much more than its original purpose._ he said.

"You can do that?" he asked" _Oh yes, it would be quite fun to most engineers. _

"Cool, I would like that very much, but how long would it be until my armor is finished?" Will asked the monitor, _Judging by its condition, I would say it would be up to at least two days._

"Thank you, Alpha... you're okay if I call you that?" he asked, _As you wish, __Reclaimer._

"You can call my Will, Reclaimer seems too much right now, still need to process all of this information." Will said, before going down the hallway.

_Two days later_

_Reclaimer, your armor is now finished, please follow me._ Alpha said, before Will began following it to where his armor was. Being aboard this ship was quite nice, but is it still able to fly? It only had a slip-space malfunction, and only collided. It might be possible to get this ship out of the ground. But matters had to be attended before that thought would be adjourned.

Will entered the room the monitor entered, and he got a look at his new armor. It was breathtakingly beautiful, to the eyes of a Spartan of course. Though the glowing blue lines along the gauntlets, thighs, arms caught his attention.

"What are the blue lines? I never saw those before." he pointed out to the monitor, _Ah, that Reclaimer is what the Forerunner call Flat-space, it is basically Slip-space on a much smaller scale. Instead of traveling to different location, Flat-space is more of an inventory pocket of the 11th dimension. Any number of weapons can be stored there. I took the liberty of installing a few things on your armor._

"What are they?" he asked, anxious to know what they were, since his new armor looked more deadly than ever.

_I installed something called Promethean vision, it allows you see, what others cannot._

"That would help me greatly in that forest beyond this ship." he said, then decided to bring up that though he had earlier.

"Do you think this ship is still capable of flying?" Will asked Alpha. _I am sorry, but when the ship crashed, it took out the engines badly, this ship is now underground, if the engines never were damaged, then yes, this ship would be able to fly. Though during the past ten years, I have been intrigued by those flying ship that the inhabitants here use._

"Yeah, I know... I'm going to try on the new armor." he said, before walking to the machines that would put them on him. Soon he began to feel the difference in the armor, it felt...lighter, plus the suit didn't seem as bulky as it used to be.

When the machines finished in putting his armor on, he walked over to the table where is helmet is. Then proceeded to put it on, he noticed the difference in this one. He saw his shield bar go up, when it was full, another bar began filling up, then another and it stopped after that one. Three layers of shielding.

Will looked to his TACPAD, and noticed something was off, there was an inventory on it, he clicked it and his Gravity Hammer was there now. He pressed it, then felt a familiar weight on his back.

Reaching back for it, he took it off his back and looked at the new and improved Gravity hammer. Instead of it being grey metal and what not, it was the same color as the ship, and the head was smaller, and the blade was replaced with a glowing orange blade.

_I forgot to tell you, that your weapon now has a hard light blade on it. Oh, I almost forgot, follow me to the armory._

Will followed the monitor to whatever was in the armory. When he reached the place, which was not far from the room he was just in.

Weapons lines the walls, they all had orange or red lines along them. One caught his eye, and walked over to it. Hefting it off the magnetic plate holding it up.

_That right there, is a Binary Rifle, it is similar to your "SRS" sniper rifle, but this weapon is of Forerunner design, much more powerful, and able to hold more ammunition than your older rifle._

"Wow, now I want to try it" he said, before going to the shooting range, and aiming, then activating the zoom on it. He aimed for the target, and fired, leaving nothing left, literally nothing left. It dissolved the target in a bathing color of orange light. As if breaking down its very molecular structure.

_Reclaimer, I wish for you to see this_ Alpha called out to him, before Will put the weapon on his back. Walking over to the monitor, seeing a blade of orange light, it was large, about the same size as an Elite's energy sword.

But this one looked more deadly. He lifted it, and it felt like it weighed nothing.

_Reclaimer, it is your choice whether to stay here or not, this ship is going on lockdown, for approximately two months and thirteen days_ Alpha said to him.

"What for?" he said back, _This ship is still damaged, and the engineers will be working on it. I can have a barracks ready for you if you'd like._, "No, I'll go, I need the fresh air anyway." Will aid, before grabbing a number of weapons. He'll most likely need them on his journey.

_Farewell Reclaimer, be safe on your journeys._ Alpha said, Will nodded, and began walking towards the exit.

Will landed on the soft green grass below him, he walked off back in the direction of the Academy, he heard that people go there to be hunters of the beasts in that forest. He seems to have great skill, plus he's stuck in this world for who knows how long.

He might as well join them, he's got nothing left to do. Aside from staying in the forest to kill those beasts.

_Two hours, 30 minutes later_

Will was already seeing the Academy already, a least one more mile. He looked on his back, and saw the Binary rifle there, he looked to his TACPAD, seeing the Binary rifle was "equipped", he pressed un-equip, and the rifle disappeared.

He looked through his TACPAD once more, and found the jetpack ability within his armor, as if he didn't need the jetpack no longer. Its installed within the armor itself.

He shut off the TACPAD and willed the thrusters to turn on, and nothing. He looked through the TACPAD, and found out he needed to equip the jetpack, he rolled his eyes, for forgetting to equip them.

Once that was done, he willed the jetpack to start, and it did, he began going up. He willed them to go faster, and soon he was up as high as birds would be. He was beginning to get the hang of it, and flew straight up, going higher.

He saw the Academy, and decided to go there now, he's had his fun. He flew down there, slowing himself along the way.

He was almost there, when something hit him, causing him to lose control. Now his back was facing the ground, _Shit_ was the first though that came to mind, before activating armor lock.

A huge dust cloud was created around him, not to mention to crater he created as well. He slowly got up, cursing as he did so.

The something else hit him, it appeared to be bullets. That one with the black hair, he walked forward, bullet bouncing off the shields, though the shields were going down only a little bit. These bullets would compare to the MA5 series bullets. But since the modification on his armor, they did practically nothing.

He walked, until the one that was shooting him, stopped. Will was pretty pissed, getting here, after two days, he's still being shot at.

"What's going on here" Professor Ozpin said, Will turned around. "I came back here, and all I got was bullets coming at me." Will said, "I am sorry, due to your black armor, most people would think that they see one of the beasts that flies around the forest." he said, Will huffed, "Don't let it happen again. By the way, I decided about your offer, I would join, on one condition. No one touches my stuff, when I'm not here." he said, in which Ozpin nodded.

Will looked around, the complex. Then a blur caused him to fall. "What the..." but was interrupted. "Hi,mynameisRubyRose,what'syours,oooh,thatarmorlookssocool." someone said in a very fast tone, though Will was able to keep up.

"Well, that's surprising...heh" the Spartan said, before getting back up. Then looked to the person who knocked him down, she appeared to be young, but looks can be decieving.

"Professor Ozpin, where would I be staying?" Will asked the head of the Academy.

"Well, we have no more rooms, but we have just one more bunk in one of the team's rooms, if you'd like, you can be on their team." Will nodded, and that girl gasped, "Our room has one extra bunk, you mean to say that he will join us? Oh my gosh, this will be so much fun, we will be best friends." she kept saying, Will rolled his eyes. _At least I'll __have__ a bed to sleep on_ he thought before walking into the building.

He approached the room, where Ozpin said the extra bunk would be. But he should have though twice before walking in, not checking to see if that one person was there. But he had to forget, because the door was already open, with him walking in.

The group stared at him, he ignored it, and went to the bunk, it was small, but it will have to do. The floor didn't creak when he stepped around. So, with his thoughts, he willed the armor off of him. Soon, a golden light surrounded him, and his armor was off.

He made his bed, and got in, ignoring the talking of the group not ten feet away from him.

_Jesus Christ, what have I got myself into?_ he though, before he fell asleep.

**There you go, chapter 2 is now done, how was it? Please send reviews to tell me how it is. I worked hard on it.**


End file.
